Souvenirs d'automne
by Opercule
Summary: Tony est seul, désormais. Alors il tente amèrement de chasser les souvenirs qui lui parviennent de Steve, en profitant de sa solitude dans un parc au coeur de l'automne. [Stony]


Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je suis lamentable en résumé. Scusi.

Pour innover, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire sur Frostiron (c'était dur) mais plutôt le Stony, car je sais pas mais ça me semblait plus cohérent avec l'atmosphère d'automne. Et oui, je sais qu'on est (ça y est!) en décembre et qu'il commence peut-être à neiger chez vous, mais voilà voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc comme ça.

Eeet disons que pour une fois Tony n'est pas dérangé par le fait de s'épancher sur ses sentiments dans un parc tel un ado en manque d'amour. Deal ?

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans le parc, une brise légère frappant les joues de Tony. Elles étaient sèches, mais le chagrin était toujours là.

Ancré dans son coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à oublier.

Un jour, peut-être.

Mais oublier des années de vie commune quand elles venaient brusquement de prendre fin d'un jour à l'autre, il ne savait pas faire. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

 _Devrait-il la brûler ?_

Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre sur un banc reculé de Central Park, Tony avait fermé les yeux. Il respirait doucement, laissant l'air frais de l'automne s'infiltrer dans ses poumons.

L'odeur des feuilles sèches, des marrons grillés, de la pluie sur les pavés humides.

L'odeur de _lui_.

Il écoutait, le coeur calme, les moineaux pépier dans les arbres, les craquements des branches poussées par le vent, le bruissement des feuilles et des cailloux sous les pieds des passants.

Ce monde qui continuait à tourner autour de lui, peu importait à quel point il était brisé.

 _Tu me manques, tu sais._

Son visage, le son de sa voix. Ses yeux toujours honnêtes et sincères. Son agacement devant les gros mots que Tony laissait échapper. Ses bras fermes qui l'attrapait dans une accolade puissante.

Sa bravoure. Sa générosité. Son entêtement à vouloir agir de son propre chef.

Le son de sa voix.

Son sourire, ses grimaces aussi. Son courage. Sa volonté à ne jamais laisser tomber. Le son de sa voix.

 _Steve._

Tony ne pleurait pas, il lui avait promis. A quoi bon ?

Il préférait observer les feuilles tomber doucement autour de lui, portées par le souffle d'octobre. Contempler le paysage.

Penser à lui.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, laissant ses paupières se décoller avec une lenteur quasi-révérencieuse. Laissa tomber son regard sec sur le morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

Vestiges du passé. Mémoires d'antans.

 _Je cherche un fossile, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?_

Il aurait abandonné sa fortune au premier imbécile venu pour simplement pouvoir le voir, lui parler, le taquiner à nouveau sur son poids alors qu'il était tout en muscles. Il regretta une énième fois toutes les disputes futiles qu'ils avaient eu.

Tony, l'idiot par excellence. Vous voulez savoir comment foutre une relation amoureuse en l'air ? Appelez-le, c'est gratuit à la pause déj'.

Le vent frais vint caresser ses narines tendrement, l'apaisant sensiblement tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il allait bientôt devoir partir.

Il profita du soir d'octobre quelques instants encore, le bois du banc commençant à refroidir sous lui, avant de finir par se lever. Que lui servait de rester là ?

Steve ne reviendrait pas, de toute façon.

Au même instant, un marron tomba du châtaignier au-dessus de sa tête, rebondissant à ses pieds. Il sourit légèrement, amusé. C'était comme si Steve cherchait à lui parler.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au parc silencieux.

Puis, frissonnant dans l'obscurité, il s'éloigna à regret, ses pas résonnant comme des plaintes aigües dans le soir.

Les quelques moineaux l'observèrent, marchant le dos voûté parmi les arbres. Symbole d'un homme qui ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Tandis que des étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel noir, une lettre restée là glissa doucement du banc pour finir sa chute sur le sol couvert de feuilles craquelées.

 _« Cher Tony,_

 _Steve est mort._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Natasha t'a laissé un message sur ton répondeur._

 _Nick est furieux contre moi, et il a raison._ _J'étais le responsable de cette mission. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça._

 _Tout allait bien au début, tu sais. Steve avait réussi à faire retrouver sa mémoire à Bucky, comme Natasha te l'a expliqué dans son appel, mais tu ne l'as pas écouté visiblement. Et on croyait que c'était fini. C'est là que Bucky s'est retourné contre lui.  
_

 _On a rien pu faire Tony. Je suis désolé._

 _Si un jour tu reviens, on sera là. On est une famille, aussi bizarre soit-elle. Ne l'oublie pas._

 _P.S : J'ai le bouclier de Steve avec moi, et il y a toujours sa chambre au QG. Rappelle-moi si tu veux passer récupérer ses affaires._

 _Clint »  
_

La pluie commença à tomber, effaçant l'encre, formant des trous dans le papier fin, mouillant les mots les uns après les autres. Mémoires d'un homme qui s'était perdu pour en sauver un autre.

A présent, c'était Tony qui se perdait.

Une valse lentement effectuée. Vestiges d'une vie passée aux côtés de quelqu'un que l'on finissait par perdre.

Souvenirs d'automne.

Une voix faible résonna dans la nuit tandis qu'il continuait sa marche sans se retourner. Toujours garder la tête haute, même si c'était dur.

 _Au revoir Steve._

* * *

Dites moi en commentaire si ça vous a plu ! :D

Pour chaque review, un marron de gagné.


End file.
